


Tied Up

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, No Angst, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: James can't come to the phone right now.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of [](https://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/)**hp_may_madness** /
> 
>   
>  [ **hp_may_madness** ](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/)   
> 
> 
> , for the prompts: "Let it Be", and Kink: Bondage. When in doubt, go Jominique, and the award for most predictable use of prompt goes to... 

Dominique Weasley’s phone just would not stop ringing, and despite her boyfriend’s protestations, she stomped off to answer it, pulling a silken dressing gown on as she did so.

“Hello. What is it?” She practically growled into the receiver. 

“Dominique?” a familiar voice said over the line.

“Uncle Harry!” Dominique said excitedly; her voice increasing in pitch by an octave or two, involuntarily. “Hi, is everything okay? What can I do for you?”

“Everything’s fine, Dom. Is James there though? He said you two might drop in for tea.”

There was noise of surprised realisation, back in the bedroom. 

“Did he?” Dominique said, “he must have forgotten to mention it. He’s a little preoccupied at the moment, we both are.” 

“Are you okay?” said Harry, with nothing more than genuine concern in his voice.

“Yes, we both are. St Mungo’s gives me shifts every hour of the day and night you know, and James has to work hard on his Auror training, your lot don’t make it easy for him.”

The noises from the bedroom sounded offended. 

“Hmm. Maybe I should have a word with them.”

“No, Uncle Harry, I misspoke they don’t make it easy for anyone. But it does leave him quite tied up at times. I’m sure we’ll see you and Auntie Ginny quite soon.”

“All right then, well let us know then.”

“Will do, Uncle Harry,” Dominque said and after the usual awkward exchange of goodbyes settled the phone back on the hook with a click.

Then she sashayed back into her bedroom, letting her gown fall open to reveal her naked body. 

James Sirius Potter glared at her from under furrowed brow and auburn eyebrows.

“What?” She asked.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Well, what was I supposed to say? The truth.”

“You think he doesn’t know what we get up to?”

“Yeah, but you want me to give him the details?”

“Oh gosh, no. No-one wants that.”

“Then what? That I’d told him you didn’t tell me about tea? That I said we’d go visit them soon.” Dominique but her hands to her hips, matching his glare with one of her own.

“No and no. You know you love seeing my folks.”

“I do. So spit it out was it that I said you found Auror training, _hard_ ”

“It’s not.”

Dominique looked at him.

“I manage. It’s not that. It’s that; you told him!”

Dominique threw up her hands in bemused exasperation.

“Told him what, you still haven’t said!”

James tugged on his hands, stripes of fabric were wrapped around them and the headboard with spectacularly complicated knots, holding his arms above his head and against the headboard, his ankles were similarly attached the sides of the bed, spreading him into an inverted “Y” shape, almost anyway.

“You told him I was tied up! That’s the oldest line in the book, Nikki. Even Uncle George wouldn’t stoop to that line!”

“Uncle Charlie would!” Dom said, giggling. 

“That’s not the point! You seriously need to work on your quip-age, young lady”

Dom planted herself on then end her bed, one hand stroking up the inside of James’ bound leg, over the bite marks she’d left in their earlier interrupted session. She wrapped his fingers around his shaft rising, still half-hard from thick auburn curls. 

“I think I can hold my own,” she murmured absently stroking his cock into hardness. 

“That’s not yours,” James gasped as quickened her pace.

“Semantics,” Dominique said, smiling slyly and lowering her head towards.

James complaints melted away to hoarse groans and gasps as Dom wrapped her lips around his cock and started to suck in earnest.

It was always fun to tease James but right now she needed to make up for lost time.


End file.
